


Urges

by Beetlemucus



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Idk enjoy you nasties, M/M, Sexual Content, This is my first ever nsfw fic please be nice, What do I even tag this as??, i guess, i have so many regrets, im not even into feet what am I doing, the writing is bullshitted halfway through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlemucus/pseuds/Beetlemucus
Summary: “Do you believe footman would be a better title for you, Agent? Footmen wait tables and while I don’t doubt you have the skills to be nothing but a useless one, in this context it seems rather ironic.”
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> UHM  
> I’ve never wrote anything close to porn, I’m not into feet so idk if I got anything about this fetish right, but it’s out of the bag now so here it is

Today was to be an awfully long day. Doctor Robotnik sat in his swivel chair that resided in his large, black work truck which was full of badniks (commonly referred to as ‘egg drones’ for their white and oval shape) of all shapes and sizes, multiple high tech holographic monitors that gave him intel of anything and everything he wanted to view, and a large prototype of what a simpleton would consider a ‘flying saucer’. Robotnik grudgingly coined the term just so people who worked alongside him knew what he was talking about, but otherwise he just mentioned it simply as ‘the prototype’. These people infuriated the Doctor, and he was assigned a new agent almost once every month due to it being mandatory for him to get some social interaction with other humans, but lately an agent had been placed into his hands but a few years back and he seems to be the only one who has stayed around. He simply went by Agent Stone.

Agent Stone was but a normal person to Robotnik at first. There was little to no interest he found in the new comer. It only peeved him off more that yet another new face came into his work space and could potentially touch and ruin one of his many high technical advances, and each time Stone came close to doing such a thing Robotnik was almost always there to tell him to stop or a serious reprimanding would be ordered.  
Truth be told this is not exactly what Robotnik had said to him, but that is what filtered through Agent Stone’s ears and gave him a little more than rosy cheeks. 

Stone was no one but a simple man with normal human needs and wants. Perhaps he worked for a scientist who’s dead set on getting angry at the existence of pathetic humans and is sure set to show his agent how pathetic he is once in awhile, and perhaps this little minute detail is one of the many things that made Agent Stone want to submit to the will of this said scientist. After about a year or two of working with him, an odd feeling had crept over his mind every time he stared at Ivo for long enough, and it made his chest tighten and oddly enough his pants felt too restrictive each time Robotnik caught him looking. In the long run it was not a big deal and Stone didn’t usually get off to the wild fantasies of himself and the Doctor together, but this week things had been quite different between the two.

As Robotnik stared at his monitor with a furrowed brow there was a small grunt that seeped past his lips. Frustration built inside the man like a chemical bubbling up and releasing out smoke. A simple mixture of NH3 and HCl. The small comparison would have made Robotnik chortle if he knew at least another person would understand the joke, but half of him was thankful no one could even come close to being as smart as he ever could. The thought alone made his mustache curl as he grinned at his monitors. They displayed all types of information about a certain task he was sent to do, which are rare and very vast in between, because Robotnik is not sent on many wild goose chases when it comes to the agency. He was particularly sent for only a few missions that required his brains to come up with a solution to beat the brawn, because only few could come up with the genius solutions that the doctor could whip up out of nowhere. 

As his eyes glazed and fixated on the monitor in front of him, a pair of very subtle footsteps brushed against the metal flooring which made the Doctor tense and whip his head around to face in the ‘intruder’s’ direction. In reality, it was just Agent Stone, who took his spot next to his chair. Standing in his usual pose- his hands neatly on top of the other in front of him, nearly on top of his groin- he gave the doctor his usual inscrutable expression.  
“Doctor.” The Agent greeted with a small nod to his head. Robotnik’s eyes scanned him for awhile before he turned back to his monitors without much of a word, his expression full of an undefined umbrage. It appeared he was very busy today, or it was just one of those ‘I’m particularly hating humanity’ type days, and Stone could not tell the difference most of the time. He figured he should stay quiet and let him work.

Averaging about five minutes seemingly passed and no word had gone on between the two. An anxious feeling crept into Stone’s chest as he wondered why Robotnik was actually particularly aloof today.  
“Sir? Is everything alright-“  
“Of course, Stone, you halfwit. Everything is just satisfactory," he drawled on with an unnecessary amount of sarcasm leaking out of his voice in heavy doses, "and my day is going the greatest. My work isn't finished, this damned assignment is making me want to drill a hole in my cranium, so everything is just so. Damned. Jim-dandy." The last words were spat with such malice that Robotnik even had to push himself out of his swivel chair to make a statement, making it roll back nearly into the prototype. Luckily for the both of them, Stone had ran to save it from any damage being done. It was considered in the upcoming months that Ivo would replace this chair with what Stone affectionately considered a ‘point-pivot’ chair, though he wasn’t sure of the actual name of the object or if he was correct in the title. Sometimes he was a little too afraid to ask the doctor, in fear of being considered a lowlife imbecile.

"Is there anything I may be able to do to raise your mood, sir?" Stone asked with little-to-no phase in his voice, since an infuriated Robotnik was nothing out of the ordinary that he hasn't already dealt with before in his many days of being his assigned agent. His question only made Robotnik groan outwardly before flopping back in his chair quite timely once Stone had rolled it back in its place.  
"I'm unsure, for once, agent. This work is just a dime a dozen. I'm acquiring a cephalgia..." The doctor almost whined to the agent to make his pain seem more pronounced than what it was in hindsight. This was also nothing new to the agent who just simply gave him a simple side glance. The thought that popped into his mind made him shiver of the possibilities, but Stone figured this idea- this mere conception- was simply fictitious and too outlandish to even be considered. So it was all quiet again between the two.

Robotnik's neck craned to stare Stone dead-set in the eyes. The squinting of the doctor almost made Stone swallow a little bit too hard as all he could do was unwillingly stare back. He figured this was some sort of controlling method that Robotnik wanted, it was almost as if he was drawing him in or needing his attention somehow while being too stubborn and angry to outright say anything about it.  
"What has gotten into you recently, Agent Stone? You're becoming as rigid as your name implies."  
"Is that an insult, sir?" Stone asked with the slightest raise of his brow. Internally it didn't hurt that much, it just made him bewildered.  
"Take it however you want. You're idiocy never fails to perplex yet amaze me," he started with a wave of his hand. High heeled dress shoes kicked off of the metal ground to spin the doctor in his chair to face Agent Stone and stare at him darkly. "You're facial expression is quite... roguish."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Roguish. Impish.. You carry a different disposition. Your weight distribution is now leaning more in your tumescent pectoralis major rather than in your shoulders..” Humming in thought as his gloved hand held up his chin a pronounced gesture of thought. The confused look on Stone- to Robotnik now seemed like it was a permanent feature on the other’s face- made yet another groan surpass his lips. “To be frank, you look like you’re about to jump right out of your pants and do something devilish. You seem to be expecting something and I can only best assume it’s from me.”  
The pure blunt nature of the Doctor nearly surprised Agent Stone whenever it seemed to come up, but this time was different. It seemed that Robotnik had caught Stone red-handed when there was nothing to even grasp at. Stone had to admit that the Doctor would make an excellent detective if the situation didn’t make him as nervous yet needy as it did.

“I’m sorry-?” Sputtered Stone at this explanation. Being somewhat caught once the mere principle was brought up made his blood drain from his face to an appendage that was was more down South. The implication of Robotnik hinting at Stone getting in trouble from even an impure thought gave him a fluttering sensation, and he tried covering it before the doctor could open his mouth.  
“How about I give you a foot massage-? Things are tense and it’ll benefit you when you talk to me about... whatever you were going to say..” Stone awkwardly filled in, trying to take the blow a few notches down so Robotnik wouldn’t be as analytical and harsh as he normally was when a problem arises- especially between the two.  
Ivo simply stared at him for a long moment and the awkward tension only grew for the Agent. His sharp eyes grazed the man and Stone felt like his leer could cut him up alone. Daggers were laced into something as simple as a look, and Stone wouldn’t prefer it any other way.  
“A foot massage, Agent? That’s a... an abnormal offer..” The doctor trailed off lightly as he rested his bottom lip on his index finger. Little did he know. It was apparent the doctor and the agent had wickedly different ideas on the matter . “I suppose I can allow it, go ahead. You can do the dirty work and I’ll keep talking.”  
As if to prove he wasn’t going to do anything and keep to his word, he leaned back unusually far in his chair like this had been something he had been waiting for Stone to offer. Legs sprawled out from the seat and all the other could do was nod almost pathetically before slowly getting down to sit at his feet.

Heart rate elevated, careful fingers most particularly shaky, the whole package wrapped up in a little horny box was nothing but Stone. Now thinking about it, this whole ordeal was probably the most ridiculous idea he’s ever had. Being turned-on made you quite the moron, and as he removed Robotnik’s left shoe he wondered if the doctor looming over him ever felt anything close to arousal. Intellect was the one thing that he made sure he had intact at all times and it baffled the agent on how straight-faced he could be in some situations.  
Shaking off the clouds of thoughts, he was met with Robotnik’s foot, enclosed in a thin barrier of black fabric. He almost could not remember his original purpose in doing this, but once the click from Robotnik’s heel touching the ground made his senses roll back to him and he was met with an overwhelming flutter in the pit of his gut.

Soon, the agents hands wrapped delicately around the foot of one he almost admired. The receiving end almost did nothing except resume his lecture to which Stone was only half listening. His gaze was seemingly trained on the doctor’s curves- of his foot, of course- as his thumbs rubbed firm yet delicate circles into the sole. Stone observed how certain areas made the Doctor tense, shift, or even lightly stop in his midst of rambling about a mission he was supposed to complete that the agent was well unaware of. The few bits he caught in his trance was something about a history with a suicide bomber. Though this seemed too wild for Stone so he quietly tuned out again to continue feeling every part of Robotnik’s foot.

“Stone?” Ivo asked as his eyes shifted down through his tinted opticals at his agent. There was no response. The Doctor lightly twisted his ankle in a circle, “Agent Stone, I’m talking to you.”  
It wasn’t long before Stone’s head nearly snapped up as if he were asleep in a high school class. Boring and soul-taking, Robotnik considered it, for he only partook in one to two years of the experience before he moved on to collage courses.  
“Y-yessir? I’m sorry I just-“  
“You just got distracted by my foot?” Robotnik asked, nearly cocking an eyebrow shamefully. Once the agent didn’t respond he continued, “You, Agent Stone, got distracted by my foot. My... foot. I can’t say I’m too surprised.”

To say the least, Stone didn’t know if he should be relieved, stressed, or flat out insulted. He kept his lips pressed together and his head hung low like he were about to get a punishment or some sort of long scolding from the Doctor. Though, it never came.  
“Well? Go on, I don’t have all day.” Ivo nearly glared as he spoke, and he almost instinctively pointed his toes at Agent Stone as if to, once again, urge him to continue.  
“...Are you sure, sir?-“  
“Agent Stone, I don’t make mistakes. If I were to do that I would have myself corrected immediately, but even then... I repeat, I do not make mistakes.” He explained like he did everything, in a somewhat complicated off-track garble that felt like someone was talking to you in English when you only spoke Russian. Which, no doubtably, Robotnik was fluent in.

“Perhaps this is why you appeared so... constrained. So constrained and mischievous yet even a little more amenable than usual..” Rambled on from Ivo as Stone shifted and continued his massaging in the silence of himself. The way Stone was lightly bent over Ivo’s foot as if it were some sort of sacred treasure made the other snigger. The Agent looked quite silly like this, but the Doctor couldn’t help but stare and almost admire the way he complied if it gave him something in return. Stone was always usually one to be a lackey, but this was something much more to the both of them and Robotnik had figured out Stone’s dirty little secret.

“Do you believe footman would be a better title for you, Agent? Footmen wait tables and while I don’t doubt you have the skills to be nothing but a useless one, in this context it seems rather ironic.” Robotnik licked his lips once Stone yet again, didn’t reply.  
“Are you ashamed of this, Agent?” Nearly sliding his foot from the agent’s tender grasp, he lifted it to place his fabric encased toe against the others soft, yet prickly, chin. As he moved the other’s head up more and more it was apparent how beat-red the other had become. It nearly made Robotnik smirk.  
“Suppressing your urges is not healthy for you or a partner. If left unchecked they can arise in destructive mannerisms, Stone. And you being my agent I wouldn’t want that to happen, would you?” There was a small shake of the head from Stone, so he continued. “See? I’m never wrong. Now, do what you need to do, Agent.”  
Agent Stone had not talked for a long time, but it was true that he was speechless and quite dazed at the situation. Robotnik was accepting- consenting- of the fact that Stone wanted to do well, something, with his feet. 

It wasn’t long before Stone resumed his position of rubbing his employer’s heel. A question of how much range he had over his boss before he was prompted to ask made him wonder, but he decided to just take the doctors advice and let his urges more-or-less take over his other, more professional, instincts. Robotnik merely glanced at him once his sock was tugged off with enough force to be obvious that the agent was turned-on and needy, but also tame enough to where it was still respectable. It was well appreciated, and Ivo mindlessly licked his bottom lip as his gaze decided to almost train on the Agent to make him squirm.  
That worked quite well, since Agent Stone was already still flabbergasted that he had been caught, but it wasn’t like he was complaining now by any means. 

A few moments had passed and there was no area of Robotnik’s foot that hadn’t been touched by Stone’s ravenously delicate hands. While they were a little rough from training they felt smooth enough to be compared to a Greek sculpture. Art in its purest form.  
“Sir, may I-“ Stone started with a slight stutter, but was interrupted by the doctor.  
“Shut your mouth, Agent. If I hear you ask if you can do something again I’ll sew your mouth shut. What did I say earlier?”  
Stone stared at him for a moment before guessing what he meant. “Do what I need to do?”  
“And you don’t need to talk, do you?” Robotnik rhetorically asked. That was enough for Stone to keep going. While he was still a little hesitant in his acts, he managed to gather enough confidence to continue. The faintest idea of Robotnik recording them- using this as blackmail against Stone- didn’t deter him really, and if he was being honest the illusion made him a bit more eager.

The Agent leaned forward to place a faltering kiss on his employer’s ankle. There was a small moment of stillness between the two following before a trail of kisses, starting from the ankle, down to somewhere around the navicular. It was apparent that Ivo had shivered at this, and in turn Stone had gently squeezed his heel. Perhaps the Doctor enjoyed this as much as he did, or maybe he got off to the power (which was not too unrealistic, considering Robotnik) and the Agent didn’t mind either way.

Robotnik lightly leaned his cheek on his hand, shifting his foot as needed for the Agent whenever it seemed necessary. Any time Stone had faltered there was a little jostle from the Doctor to encourage him to keep going. The third time this happened, the agent had slowly lifted Robotnik’s leg slightly. Another pause made Ivo grow all the more curious.  
Soon enough the agent leaned in lightly, and his tongue darted out to almost lick a stripe up Robotnik’s big toe. The receiving end lightly jolted at the wet and overwhelmingly stimulating sensation. In the long run there was no protest, only heavy breathing from a wave of excitement and shock that they both had received from that moment alone.

Staring up at one another just sent another rush of energy through one another. They both had locked eyes with such intensity that it was almost a secret bond- an invisible mark- that they’d never let this get out to the public nor would they want it to really stop in the long run. A silent promise of joyous tides thereafter, and they’d never let each other go.  
This feeling was only heightened by Agent Stone continuing his licking in between the gaps of his toes after every other one. While it did tingle- Stone’s facial hair not helping the fact- Robotnik felt some sort of odd rush while the other was practically begging for more. Surely he couldn’t solely get off to a couple of licks or rubs especially to someone other than himself. 

“If you’re good enough, Agent...” Robotnik trailed off lightly, pulling his foot away to gently rest it on his cheek, “...then I suppose I can give you more than just this simple toe-tease.”  
Stone, in return, quickly pressed a hard kiss to Robotnik’s heel. That gained an appreciable hum out of the other.  
“And what do I have to do to be good enough, Doctor?” Stone asked with such submissive intent it nearly made Ivo shiver. What it did happen to accomplish is that he dug his nails into his chair, and his mouth lightly pressed into his palm.

“You figure it out, Agent. Be creative. Impress me.” He nearly spat at him. It came off way harsher than intended, but he was glad this was where he had the more dominant lead or else maybe the vibe would have been thrown off. Stone didn’t deter much, and he just continued his kissing on the bottom of Ivo’s foot to the ball of his foot. Back at the toes, instead of just mindlessly getting a taste of any nook and cranny he could get out of Robotnik, he stuck his big toe in his mouth much like he would a finger. His tongue swirled around it the best he could, and in the end he pressed the top of his tongue against the underside of it.  
Ivo’s eyes narrowed faintly as he watched. Curiosity blossomed deep in his chest as he shifted his foot, prodding the agents lips with another. The second one disappeared much like the former, and agent Stone made sure to get that one as slick as the first.

Ivo simply watched Agent Stone slave over him, or more specifically his foot. Who knew he could be this much of a bitch. All it took was a little bit of implying and harshness for Stone to melt and will to the Doctor. He planned to use that to his advantage in the future, for he always thought of what he could do with his present knowledge sometime soon after.  
Perhaps he could simply bend Agent Stone and give him a rough fucking if he lied and accused the agent of looking at him wrong. Or maybe he could simply tie him with his belt and leave him painfully turned on, only to leave him writhing in front of him when he refuses to touch him. Robotnik had an excellent way of composing himself. Stone on the other hand didn’t seem to be as good at doing that.

By the time Agent Stone was at his limit-he had been able to fit nearly all of his toes in down to the ‘knuckles’. Ivo was pretty impressed, but that may be due to the fact that he has not tried it himself. It wasn’t long before his foot was torn away from Stone, just far enough away to where it was obvious Robotnik didn’t want him to touch him.  
“I suppose that’s good enough coming from you, Agent.” He lightly huffed, glancing away as he thought of what to do next. They had both never really been in an explicit relationship before this, so he figured he may as well take it slow. Though, he always had to ask.  
“Do you want more of my feet or would you rather me fuck you until you loose your voice?”

Both options were nearly heaven, and the ideas that rushed through Stone’s lustful mental made him grip onto his own pants. Bunching up the fabric until his knuckles were white. Despite how much he wished Robotnik to feel him all over with every ounce of the Doctor, he decided to wait. The idea was scary yet exciting, so he would rather wait until it was full on lively to him rather than both.  
“Just your feet, please Doctor...” Stone softly begged as his grip on his slacks tightened and loosened in some sort of rhythm.

“Good, I wasn’t going to fuck you yet anyways. Surely you haven’t done anything to deserve it.” As Robotnik basically berated him, the Agent watched as he carefully took his other shoe off. It was painfully slow to watch. Ivo simply glanced at Stone who’s lips were faintly parted as if he were about to pant like a useless and needy dog. How pathetic he looked in this moment, and strangely it just made Robotnik even more eager to continue. Once the shoe was off he tossed it at the Agent before slipping a thumb under his sock.  
Stone held the heeled boot to his face and he gave the toe box a hearty lick and a kiss. The doctor took this as an obedient sign of alacrity.  
That decided the fate with the sock, and in the end it was thrown off somewhere else in the truck. None of them cared where it landed.

“Stop sitting around like a doormat and take your clothes off and be useful.” Robotnik glared lightly as he leaned back more in his chair to watch the Agent hurriedly fumble with his tie. This was going to take longer than he wanted by his calculations, but he figured he’d watch Stone struggle with his butter fingers in amusement. The neck garment was surely a struggle for the Agent, as it took him approximately forty-four seconds to get it off of him with much strife, so it was only much more entertaining watching him proceed to try to take off anything else he deemed unwanted. This was quickly proven to be nearly everything besides his undershirt, which Stone only considered keeping on so the clean-up process wouldn’t be a tedious having to mess with every individual button.

This was suitable enough for the Doctor, so he simply leaned his pointed foot forward to jab at the agents chest.  
“Tell me what you want, Stone, and I may just comply to your disgusting needs.” He demanded almost slyly, as if he didn’t have those urges himself. Projecting that he thought nothing of the acts between them as anything but vile just seemed to make the Agent ball his fingers into his palm, and Robotnik was oh-so happy to comply despite the lack of him showing it.  
“Just- I don’t know, Doctor...” The Agent almost whimpered, “I just want you to touch me, do anything you think I deserve..”  
“Anything that I think you deserve?” He repeated to himself in some though. Soon he leaned forward in his chair, eyebrows cocked dramatically. “That’s a little risky, don’t you think, Agent?”

With not much of a reply, Robotnik wanted to experiment with the agent like he was some sort of play thing. In the long run he was just a play thing, but he was specifically Robotnik’s play thing, his lab rat, and this was something he was willing to observe in full detail. Each time Stone shivered once their skin made contact, the doctor would log it into his mental notes and continue with his footwork. Truth be told it was a little bit of a struggle for Robotnik in such a trifling position such as a swivel chair, trying to bend and maneuver his feet in a way that gave Stone the most pleasure in different areas. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy feeling like he had the upper power, but he didn’t feel like he had enough grasp on the Agent, but once he was able to carefully focus on the other’s thighs it felt like it was all coming together.

Stone was almost following a hidden rule of no touching the doctor unless specifically requested, no matter how much he badly wanted to. A little prodding at his balls made Stone whimper outwardly at the contact each time, and Ivo snickered lightly and came back for more noises.  
The ball of his foot lightly pressed against the agent’s crotch in a curious spur on what type of noise he’d make. The conclusion was an attempt at a muffled groan, which the Doctor didn’t seem to appreciate.  
“Are you trying to hide noises from me, Agent?” He asked with a delicate venom lacing his voice, much more prone to lash out if challenged.  
“I’m sorry sir-“  
“Dont.” Robotnik started as he applied more pressure onto Stone’s nether regions, “Muffle anymore noises you make from here on out. Got it?”  
“Yessir-!”

The, what you can consider, painful foreplay continued on for quite sometime. Robotnik would almost roll his foot along Stone quite delicately, almost as a sign that he was going to move on from there, only to switch feet and continue the same treatment on his erect cock. This treatment was making the agent slowly go insane. On one hand it was stimulating him, but on the other it wasn’t enough friction for him to feel satisfied with and it just left him a writhing, needy mess that felt all-too cold and empty without Robotnik more involved.  
As requested, he didn’t try to muffle any of the pained noises that spurred from himself. Though this didn’t seem to grab onto Robotnik’s attention for very long, and it didn’t seem to convince the doctor that Stone wanted this and even more. Dragging this out was enjoyable to some extent, but it was getting exhausting at this point.

Before Agent Stone could let out another whimper or some sort of other beg, Ivo’s eyebrow faintly furrowed as his foot rotated almost differently. The bottom of Robotnik’s foot lightly pushed Stone’s cock against his stomach. The agent was all too happy to let out an almost relieved and deep sigh.  
Ivo took little to no notice as he- very slowly- rubbed his sole along the underside of him.  
“Does this feel pleasurable, Agent Stone? Me rubbing your Corpus Spongiosum and frenulum?” Robotnik asked lightly, more so just talking to fill the air other than actually expecting an answer. Sometimes Stone wished he would shut up; his use of big words almost kills the mood.  
Nonetheless, he received a small nod and a moan out of the agent.

“And what about this?” Asked Ivo as he lightly spread his toes out to get more of a ‘grip’ on him. At this point just trying anything at this point to stimulate the agent to make him sensitive enough to feel the need to release, and by the sounds Stone was making he deemed it to be working. Little grunts and groans, sometimes accompanied by fulfilling moans just made Robotnik smirk to himself smugly. Each little sensitive stroke gave forth to a delicious new noise that the doctor was all eager to consume. The show was thrilling enough to keep Robotnik’s hands off himself, as he was merely only focused on his agent through the whole ordeal.  
For once in this mans life he was enjoying giving pleasure to someone other than himself. He wasn’t even joining in on the fun of it all, but perhaps the Agent needed to feel as humiliated and exposed as he did now to help him get off to this wild fantasy. Since Robotnik was still fully clothed- minus footwear- it seemed to cause a great power balance between them where Ivo was practically holding Stone in his grip, edging him on and milking him for all he was worth in the moment. Though, this was probably just the doctor looking into it too much as always.

Robotnik shifted faintly in his chair, and this caused an almost uneasy glance from Agent Stone as if he were afraid he would stop. This worry was quickly diminished. The doctor slowly brought his other foot into the mix, placing both on either side of Stone’s dick.  
“Some part of me doesn’t even think you deserve this, Agent. But I suppose I am nice to a degree, and I guess I can spare you this time.” He started simply as he started to gently rub Stone. It felt more or less like a hand job, but Stone almost felt his eyes roll back before they fluttered shut.

Every part of his body felt hot and sensitive, like every nerve was about to snap in half. As much as it was truthfully pitiful, he was caving into the desire for this. It didn’t even last that long- at least to his remembrance, it felt like forever but he was sure it was barely over an hour- and he was already jolting from being worked too sensitively by the Doctor. Ivo hadn’t even been showing him what he was fully capable of, and that thought made him just stiffen more.

“Close, Agent?” Robotnik tutted, but his treatment didn’t cease any like he might’ve normally done. Stone bobbed his head in a useless nod, letting another moan roll off of his tongue. The searing hot urge to climax was feeling more like a pit in his stomach now, and it almost made butterflies flutter up into his chest. Every nerve of his was focused on Robotnik and him alone.  
“Sir- am I allowed-“ Stone stammered, almost unable to get a full sentence out to be comprehensible. Ivo seemed to get the hint, but he held off a little longer.  
“Please, can I-?” Another half sentence evaporated into nothing but mist. At this point, Stone was just begging for nothing while Robotnik kept edging him and being an ass.

“Can you what, Agent? I want to hear you say it.” He sneered a little, nearly tightening his grip on Stone.  
“Can I c-cum, Doctor?” Stone asked, this time nearly out of breath and panting at trying to keep himself contained long enough to ask. The sensations almost made him want to throw Ivo off but yet again he wanted nothing more than to feel him envelop him completely.  
“Cum for me, Agent, that’s an order.”  
He didn’t have to tell Stone twice. Faster than they could both really comprehend, strings of white more so coated the Agent’s dress shirt than anything. Robotnik held to his mental notes and he rubbed Stone out to completion, wringing Stone practically dry. 

The agent was a panting, incomprehensible mess by the end of it. He was nearly sprawled out out leaning back on his elbows as he murmured useless thank you’s to the doctor, who at least had enough decency to remove himself from Stone. Though, he didn’t have decency for much else.  
“Get this cleaned up, Stone, including me.” was ordered from Robotnik, and the Agent almost didn’t hear him before he managed to reach over to grab his boxers. The world was still spinning and he was coming down from a mile high, but something felt a little out of place. Did he not last long enough? Did he do something wrong?  
It was unclear, both his vision slightly and the thing that felt amiss. Looking up at the doctor, who was looking back at his monitors rather than him, didn’t give him any sort of answer.

It was silent after. Stone simply stood up to the best of his ability with trembling knees. He eyed Ivo with some sort of look for a sign that he had enjoyed it even somewhat- but there was no look of approval or any look at all from Robotnik that could indicate such. The stare he gave was thoughtful yet empty, and his brown eyes almost seemed blue due to the light his monitors gave off.  
This surely wasn’t how the Agent expected this to end. No aftercare seemed to be initiated, but it wasn’t an extreme sexual affair so he was unsure if it even called for aftercare. It would still be nice, Agent Stone thought, and maybe things wouldn’t be as awkward as they are now. Despite this, he simply turned to walk out with his newly rooted shame for an interest that got leaked.  
Though, before he could leave to grab some cleaner clothes and some sort of cleaning supplies to both benefit him and Robotnik he heard the doctor outwardly groan.

“It was.. Satisfactory, Stone.. Don’t you dare tell anyone about what happened here.” Robotnik seethed a little, but his voice was light hearted and gave no indication of a threat against Stone. It was lacking any intent to harm the Agent, who managed to glance back at Ivo.

“I won’t, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I came back to this the morning after and THIS SUCKS, truthfully   
> I have so many regrets


End file.
